


Мой невидимка!

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Evidence, Gen, Minor Original Character(s), Pre-Canon, Vampire Bites
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Дракула не любил конференции. Гриффин же их ненавидел.Ненавидел с тех самых пор, как однажды какой-то лысый жирный граф (или князь, луна их разберёт!) приглядел его для не совсем детских дел. Точнее, совсем не детских. Еле своего невидимку тогда Дракула спас, едва не сцепившись насмерть с врагом.Дальше было не лучше. Весь вампирий мир вдруг массово сошёл с ума и надумал, что для пущей крутизны им не хватает «невидимой домашней зверушки». А так как Гриффин был единственным живым существом с такой особенностью, выбора не было.
Kudos: 1





	Мой невидимка!

Дракула не любил конференции. Они казались ему скучными и лишёнными важности. Сборы вампиров всегда были несколько суховаты, но теперь, когда молодые уже не так чтили память предков и нередко лишались наследства, всё было намного хуже. И скучнее. Этакое формальное сборище старых маразматиков, в каждом встречном видящих своего заклятого врага.  
В общем, Дракула не любил конференции. Гриффин же их ненавидел.  
Ненавидел с тех самых пор, как однажды какой-то лысый жирный граф (или князь, луна их разберёт!) приглядел его для не совсем детских дел. Точнее, совсем не детских. Еле своего невидимку тогда Дракула спас, едва не сцепившись насмерть с врагом.  
Дальше было не лучше. Весь вампирий мир вдруг массово сошёл с ума и надумал, что для пущей крутизны им не хватает «невидимой домашней зверушки». А так как Гриффин был единственным живым существом с такой особенностью, выбора не было.  
Впрочем, Дракула в обиду его не давал. Самый сильный и влиятельный из ныне живущих вампиров, он жестоко расправлялся с тем, кто покушался на свободу его маленького слуги.  
— Моё! — зарычал он и в тот день, резко появляясь перед одним из наиболее старых вампиров, который загнал невидимку в угол и заинтересованно разглядывал его.  
В ответ обидчик зарычал. Гриффин воспользовался тем, что на него не смотрят, и немедленно переметнулся за спину хозяина. Несколько минут Дракула и его противник внимательно глядели друг другу в глаза. Потом старый, видно, успокоился.  
— Докажи, — ухмыльнувшись, прошипел он, распрямляясь.  
Голубые глаза Дракулы гневно блеснули.  
— Да запросто, — пророкотал он и поманил Гриффина пальцем.  
Тот немедля подошёл и вопросительно посмотрел на него.  
— Кто твой хозяин? — испытывающе глядя на него, спросил граф.  
— Вы.  
— Кто?  
— Граф Дракула, величайший вампир всех времён и народов, — мысленно пожав плечами, уточнил невидимка.  
Глаза хозяина, похожие на две маленькие льдинки, потеплели.  
— Хорошо. А теперь подойди и оголи шею.  
Чувствуя на себе испытывающие и плотоядные взгляды остальных участников конференции, Гриффин выполнил приказ хозяина. Самодовольно оскалившись в сторону замерших вампиров, Дракула любовно провёл пальцем по белевшему шраму метки, красовавшемуся на шее невидимки, и оскалил клыки, обновляя её…

***

Больше Гриффина никогда и никто не трогал.


End file.
